Monika (Gudou God)
Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Monika Origin: Doki Doki Literature Club!/This thread Gender: Female Age: 18 (Born September 22) Classification: Game Character, President of the Literature Club, Gudou god, Thought experiment. Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping (Learned to affect the very files and reality of the game itself), Plot Manipulation (Can manipulate the script to decide of the events that happen in the game), Time Manipulation (Caused time to stop flowing and could reset events), Time Paradox Immunity (Resistant to the time resets happening through the game), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings across all of space-time, erasing them from history itself. Can also erase save files), Power Nullification (Prevented the Player from Saving and Loading), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware of the fictionality of her universe), Memory Manipulation (Made Natsuki forget the events of a day), Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed both Yuri and Natsuki at will), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Managed to break out of the script of the game via her knowledge of the Fourth Wall, something not even the Player is able to do), possibly Non-Corporeal (Could exist as a non-corporeal being after having her file completely erased. She could even destroy the game once and for all after this), Nonexistent Physiology (Can exist as nothingness once she has been deleted), Resurrection (She can resurrect erased beings if she made back up for their existence. Though not demonstrated directly, she can likely resurrect herself at will if she makes a back up of her own file), Data Manipulation (Can affect the data of the game) Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Outerversal (The source of her power, Taikyoku, is also the source of all reality, including dimensional space itself. Monika only, has 1, making her the weakest Gudou god possible) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in her territory Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level. Non-Corporeality, Regeneration and Resurrection make her hard to kill. Stamina: Limmitless Range: Outerversal. Standard Equipment: SCP-001 (Swann's Proposal) Intelligence: Nigh-Omnicient Weaknesses: She has limited control over the game at first, only being capable of slightly affecting beings, though by the end of the game she can manipulate and even destroy the script at will. Though she can live on after her file is deleted, it is likely that she cannot last long in this state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Script: She can edit the "script" of the game at will, therefore deciding every event that happens within the game. At her maximum potential, she could accidentally force the Player to stay inside the classroom and next to Yuri's corpse for two days straight and she could drastically alter the behavior and personality of her friends. She can even completely erase the script, leaving the world as a timeless place where nothing can happen against her will. * Erasure: She can "erase" the file of anyone, which results in their erasure of the entire history of the world, leaving it to adapt to their absence. However, Monika herself is unaffected and can still remember their existence and bring them back at will. * Non-Corporeal: Through unknown means, Monika managed to keep her conscience and ability to affect reality even after having her file (and thus, her entire existence) was deleted. Though not demonstrated directly in-game (due to her accepting her fate), she can likely bring her own file back to existence as she did with her friends, as long as she keeps a "back up" of her own file. * Just Monika: (temporary name) Born from her desire "I want to be with him," it brings her to the same level of existence as the one she loves. Due to this, despite "only" having a Taikyoku value of 50, she can be considered the strongest Gudou god (and Atziluth users in general), perceiving all others as fictional characters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Category:Serious Profiles Category:Monika Category:Characters